You
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Era óbvio que sempre havia sido ele.


— Então pode ficar ai com as suas _cartinhas_ para o _Vitinho_. — Ron rosnava com a voz rouca como em poucas situações. Os olhos, vermelhos de raiva, não a encaravam diretamente. — _Eu vou embora_.

— _Francamente!_ — Hermione gritou e o surpreendeu. Eram poucas as vezes que ele a vira gritar daquela forma.

Na verdade, em todos aqueles anos de amizade e namoro, durante todas as brigas e confusões, ela evitava gritar. Sempre falava um pouco descontrolada, mas a tonalidade era sempre baixa, regulada. Porém, não naquele dia.

— Você é o trasgo mais descerebrado que eu conheço! — seguindo a berrar, pouco se importando com os visinhos, Hermione vomitou as palavras entre dentes, andando impacientemente de um lado para o outro, no apartamento.

— É por isso que você _prefere_ o Vitinho, não é mesmo? Ele não é um trasgo descerebrado.

— _Não, ele não é!_ — a garota cuspiu a frase, pouco se importando com o efeito que causaria em seu namorado. Antes que ele abrisse a porta, ela se pôs a falar: — Viktor tem um cérebro, pois ele _sabe_ que eu sou _perdidamente apaixonada_ por você, e _não por ele!_ Na verdade, ele sabe disso _muito antes_ que você e eu nunca o vi dando um _ataque_ como esse!

— Se ele é tão inteligente assim e sabe que você não é apaixonada por ele, por que ele continua enviando cartas? — um pouco mais amansado pelo que ela dissera, Ron suspirou alto, sem retirar a mão da maçaneta.

— _Porque ele é meu amigo!_ Por Merlin, Ron, ele estava me perguntando como é o nosso apartamento novo e se eu estou me adaptando no Ministério... Ele não está me pedindo em casamento! — deixando o corpo tombar no sofá, Hermione tampou o rosto com as mãos, suspirando pesarosamente e continuando: — Você pode ir embora, _se você quiser_, mas você estará indo sem motivo.

— Hermione, eu não gosto desse relacionamento que você têm com ele...

— _Que relacionamento?_ — com a voz afinando, Hermione questionou, negando veemente com a cabeça, incrédula demais para acreditar. — Até onde eu sei, _você_ é que é o meu namorado e o meu relacionamento _é com você_.

— Mas vocês dois...

— _Já nos beijamos uma vez, e daí?_ Há quantos anos foi isso, Ronald? Você quer que eu recorde do _ano inteiro_ que você namorou a Lavender?

— Mas ainda sim é diferente! Eu não falo mais com a Lavender e você e o Krum...

— Mantemos uma amizade? Pois bem, desculpe-me se você não teve tempo para criar uma amizade com a Lavender, já que a única coisa que vocês faziam era engolir um ao outro, mas que fique claro que eu nunca me apaixonei pelo Viktor, mas que eu sempre prezei _muito_ a amizade dele. E eu não pretendo abrir mão da mesma, porque eu acho que é uma infantilidade da sua parte não aceitar uma simples troca de correspondência! Sem contar que o Viktor desistiu de tentar ter algo comigo no começo do quinto ano, quando eu disse que iria passar alguns dias das minhas férias no Largo Grimmauld, _só com você_, já que o Harry demoraria mais tempo para chegar. E, se você quer saber, eu já estou cansada dessa mesma discussão... _Quem vai sair sou eu._ — ficando em pé abruptamente e se movendo com passos ágeis, Hermione pegou a bolsa e o cachecol, que estavam em cima de uma mesa e se adiantou até a porta, retirando a mão dele de lá para ela mesma poder girar. — E, não que eu devesse lhe contar isso, mas no sexto-ano, quem me fez não _desistir_ do que eu sentia por você foi o Viktor. Ele disse que era uma questão de tempo até você se separar de Lavender e que ele _sabia_ que um dia nós ficaríamos juntos, como um casal, e não apenas como amigos... E eu acreditei nele, porque normalmente é isso que os amigos fazem, e quando eu lhe enviei uma carta dizendo que eu e você estávamos namorando, ele respondeu dizendo que estava muito feliz porque eu _finalmente_ estava _com quem eu queria estar_.

Ela abriu a porta com força e saiu bufando.

Ela abriu a porta com _muita_ força e _tentou_ dar alguns passos no corredor.

Ele _fechou_ a porta depois que a puxou de volta para dentro.

Ele fechou a porta com _muita_ força e a colocou contra a mesma.

— Você _está_ com quem você _queria estar?_

— Eu achei que isso fosse _óbvio!_

Entender ele quis.

Aceitar ele quis também.

Mas acreditar... Era possível?

Por mais que existissem provas, crer que Hermione havia escolhido para amar uma pessoa ordinariamente simples como ele, ao invés dos outros rapazes que haviam demonstrado interesse por ela era, sem a menor sombra de duvidas, de se questionar.

E aquela insegurança idiota sempre conseguia arrancar-lhe a capacidade de raciocinar.

— Mas por que _eu_, Hermione? O Krum poderia... — parou de falar, pigarreando e cerrando as sobrancelhas antes de criar forças para se pronunciar: — Poderia fazê-la mais feliz...

— _E de onde você tirou essa idéia?_ — vomitando palavras incrédulas, Hermione encaixou as duas mãos, uma em cada bochecha dele, pressionando a pele daquela região e forçando-o a encará-la. — E_ que eu saiba, eu tenho a capacidade de fazer as minhas próprias decisões, Ronald Weasley, e o meu coração escolheu você muito antes de conhecer Viktor. _

A confusão terminara da forma que começara: como um turbilhão de sentimentos expostos em carne viva e em olhares valiosos. O pergaminho que fora a causa de todo o desentendimento jazia esquecido sobre o móvel, como se nunca houvesse estado ali. E Ron não conseguiria se lembrar daquele mísero detalhe... Não com Hermione imprensando-lhe nas maças do rosto de maneira delicada, para em seqüência, trilhar um caminho até o pescoço e nuca, levando-o mais para perto – sempre para mais perto.

Eles se apertaram um contra o outro, com a tranqüilidade gerada no meio do caos aflorando pelos cantos dos lábios, que se erguiam e formavam dois bonitos sorrisos. E no instante que a boca de Hermione roçou de forma superficial no lóbulo de uma orelha do ruivo, tudo o que ele pode sentir fora o coração que até então começara a amansar, retornar a se debater em seu peito com toda a velocidade existente; deveras exagerado.

— _Você me faz feliz... _— em tom de sussurro, ela lhe confidenciou na beirada do ouvido. — _Na verdade, você é a minha descrição de felicidade..._ — o teve trêmulo na ponta de seus dedos. Sabia que aquela frase poderia acabar por emocioná-lo, mas de jeito maneira imaginaria que o escutaria suspirar ao escutá-la. — E Ron...

Afastando-se do pescoço dele, para logo ficar nas pontas dos pés, diante dos lábios dele, sem se soltar do entrelaçar de braços rigorosos, Hermione o beijou com suavidade, desencostando-se por um breve segundo para finalmente aniquilar o vestígio que fosse de instabilidade que ele ainda possuísse ao dizer:

— _Eu nunca tive dúvidas: foi sempre você.._.

"**Você não percebe o quanto eu preciso de você?**

**Te amo o tempo todo, e nunca deixarei você."**

(The Beatles – I need you)

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Já que a fanfic** Apelidos** girou em torno da _Lavender_, nada melhor do que uma pequenina que gire em torno do Viktor. Confesso que eu sou bem fã do Krum, diferente da Lavender, por isso não consigo colocá-lo sendo um vilão e tudo mais, mas enfim, espero que vocês gostem dessa singela história. É algo que eu comecei a escrever há meses atrás, mas que nunca dei um fim - até hoje -, por isso eu não sei se o final foi adequado, já que não me lembro muito bem do que eu planejava, mas até que eu gostei. _E espero que vocês aprovem também! _xx JV


End file.
